Side Story of 'Complicated Life' : Sayonara Shiho
by sweetblackpearl
Summary: Haibara Ai, now can lives peacefully after the Black Organization being turn down. So, after that, what will happened to her? How's she will live? ONE SHOT


**HELLO READERS! Now I'm back with new story, hmmm actually this is a side story of Complicated Life (Indonesian version), but this fanfic written in English (my broken and poor English TT) So, I hope you guys, outside Indonesia can read and enjoy it hehehe, sorry for my grammar that really bad huhuhu…. Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own Detective Conan, just from my own idea hehe

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haibara Ai open her eyes slowly, she sees everything around her is white. Is she now at heaven?

She remembers when she was with Gin, in unfinished tall building at Osaka, she become Black Organization's prisoner becauser FBI and police officers successfully cornered put a gun in her temple, and she was already has many wounds because Gin cs hit her and shoot her in her ankle and arm. She almost die. Yes, almost, because after that (when she opened her eyes), she sees a little girl who she know well beside her, named Ayumi Yoshida. She is looked shock, tears fell down from her eyes, but she looks very happy and relieved.

"Ai-chan!" said Ayumi happily.. "Are you okay? Did you hurt? How can this happened to you?" Ai just make a little smile to reassured them that she is okay.

Yap, Ai still alive. She realized that she is now at hospital. Her arms, her ankle, and forehead are bandaged. Her body is still hurt, so she can't get up from bed. She just smile to Ayumi, then she found out that another Little Detective's members and Prof. Agasa are here.

"Haibara… I heard from Conan that you got a car accident from Osaka last night…" said Mitsuhiko that sounds worried. Ai look at Conan, who stands in front of her, just raise his eyebrows. Oh… so they don't really know what is really happened to her yesterday, Conan and Agasa of course keep it as a secret.

"Oi, Haibara, you should call us when you got hurt, we are a good detective that helps everyone who gets into a trouble yeah!" said Genta as if he's a superhero. Geez… that kid, he can't read this situasion.

"Hey hey guys, don't ask too much question to her now, she needs to rest…" said Conan warns them to be quite.

Ai feels tired, and that kids very noisy. But, whatever, she is already used to this atmosphere… When she looks Conan, Conan just nod his head and smiled, the she almost forget about Black Organization. Is everything alright? What about 'them'? Are they already being caught? Gin? Vermouth? Anokata…

Someone knocked the door from outside Haibara's room. He slides the door, Shuichi Akai, comes inside, and everyone in the room look surprised, especially Ai.

"Oh, who are you, Uncle? Do you know Ai-chan?" ask Ayumi politely.

Akai smiled friendly to them, and said, "I'm Haibara's family relative, I come to visit my sister…"

"Wah, finally we can meet Haibara's family… Hi uncle, we're the Little Detective and Haibara's best friend!" Genta introduce himself and others proudly to Akai. Akai greet them back. Ai just keep quite to look at that curly haired-man. At first, when he's appeared and meet Ai, she always felt goosebump, and scared. But now, after she knows that he's her late sister's ex-boyfriend that working in the FBI, she didn't feel afraid anymore, just… awkward…

Agasa who knows the situation now, tried to persuade Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta to go out from the patient room to have lunch. Finally, in this room, only Ai, Conan and Akai are still there.

"Kudo-kun, how's everything—" said Ai, but being cut by Conan.

"You mean, the Black Organization." Conan sighed, "After you fainted last night, this man and his other teammate can bring them down. But… most of them… were suicide." Ai's breath choked, she didn't know her feeling after heard that. Happy? Feel nice? Or… sad? She didn't know… but, she know that the problem is solved. She doesn't have to hide anymore like an anxious person. She didn't have to get insomnia. Maybe, she can comfortably lives her new life.

Akai almost forgot to put the flower's bucket that he brought in the table. With her flat face, she just said, "Thank you…"

Akai realize her words, "It's just jasmine flower, you don't have to-"

"No," Ai shake her head, "I mean, thank you for saving me, and you, Kudo, thank you for release me from the pressure. And then…. Ehm, I don't know what to say, but, thank you for everything…" like Ai's cold personality, she can't express her feeling, but, her words were really sincere from her heart.

"If you really thank to me, also Akai…" Conan paused at the moment, "Give me the antidote, Ms. Miyano!" Ai and Akai just startled, but after that, they're laughed. Oh my God, that kid, can't be patient anymore.

.

.

After Ai release from hospital, she continue her research and finish to make an antidote. And, they (Ai and Conan) now permanently go back to their original body. So their indentity now is Shiho Miyano and Shinichi Kudo. And, about the Black Organization cases, the news becomes viral, because the shrunken body experiment that never heard before. Some people don't believe it, even to mock them in internet because that's look so unreal, but it happened. But, that's okay because they don't care. Ran, Kogoro, Little Detective cs just believe it because they know what really happened and they also involved in it.

After that, Shinichi come back to school and do a normal life, because Ran always warns him to not investigate a dangerous cases again. At least, Ran wants Shinichi to rest from 'mystery's world' and Shinichi just agree because he doesn't want to make Ran sad again. He is now continue as a soccer ball member, study in same level with Ran (Luckily, Shinichi can easily accepted to third year high school with his intelligence).

Meanwhile, Shiho Miyano, are stayed in Agasa's House, just help that old man to do an experiment again. Actually, Shiho feel lost now, because she's now doesn't have a target to her work, but she feel happier.

In the evening, when she read Agasa's journal, her cellphone ringing.

"Hello," answered her to unknown numbers.

"Hi, it's me," a deep voice can be heard.

"Who?"

"Akai,"

Shiho surprised, unconsciously her heartbeat getting faster. Why that person calling me now. Shiho keeps her phone off her head, and she cleared her throat, and continue to speak again.

"Oh, is there anything you want to say?"

"Um," answer Akai, "Could you come to the garden in front of Boikot's café now, I wanna tell something,"

"Oh…" said Shiho, "Okay, I will change my clothes, see you," she hang up her phone, and hurried to meet him. What kind of Shiho's feeling for him? When he visited her in the hospital, they just talk normally about anything. Like a normal person. And she found out that Shuichi Akai isn't that serious. Yeah, Akai is a mysterious person, it's really hard to know what's he thinking, but, slowly, she can feel his warmth. His gaze changed to more… softer. Shiho feel comfortable and calm in his side.

Finally, they meet. Akai and Shiho. Akai sit down on the bench, and Shiho comes to him, and sit beside him. At first, they didn't say anything. They are busy with their thought.

Shiho takes an initiative, and start talking.

"What do you want to say?" ask Shiho in a low voice.

Akai look at Shiho, with a deeply gaze, and Shiho feel embarrassed, "In five more days, I will go to America."

Shiho feels that her chest getting hurt. What? America? Why he has to go that far?

"Owh…" she just nodded. She don't know what to say. Everything around her getting circled around in her head.

She then continue, "For FBI's work?"

"Yes, the head of FBI ask me to stay in America because he really appreciate for our mission to finish the Black Organization off. So, I got a new mission, and the location in New York." He explain to her.

"Really?" she just smiled, "Congrats to you, you deserve that…" She is about want to cry. She is sad right now. The person that know her well will go and left her. But, before she want to cry, suddenly, Akai gives something. A paper.

Firstly, Shiho flustered, she look at the paper, and found out that there is two tickets for trip to America.

"Eh? What is this?" ask Shiho.

"Do you…" Akai take a little breath, "want to go to America with me?"

Shiho widened her eyes? With him?

"Why suddenly you get that idea?" ask Shiho confusedly.

"I just… feel that… I don't want to leave you alone," said Akai. His cheek become a little red.

"Eh?" she still doesn't understand.

"Right now, your identity not Sherry, or Haibara Ai, but now you're Shiho Miyano. I think you want to change your life. So, I think I can offer you this ticket, you can work in FBI with me and Jodie. At least, your knowledge can be useful to people in there…"

Shiho just looking at the ticket, and suddenly, she shocked because Akai's hand start to hold her hand. Shiho feels her check getting hotter.

"That's only one of the reason why, but, actually, I want to stay beside me…"

Shiho looked to his eyes, and his eyes are really soft.

"Your late sister always ask me to take care of you when she was alive. She said that you're alone and need someone that you rely on him. And… she trust me a lot."

"My sister?" Okay, now Shiho can't hold her tears when she start thinking about her sister.

"Because of that, I always watching you from afar, ensure your condition, and… watching your act, I start to interested to you…"

"What?" Oh my, is that a confession? Or not?

"I think I like you, I don't know, I like the way you are… not as Akemi's sister, but as Shiho, just a stupid woman like you," Shiho doesn't know what she is going to do, just… remains silent. Akai likes her. Hmm…. Maybe not love, but… she is already can't control her… uhmm… happiness about heard that. Without any consideration, she just agree and nod, "Oke,"

Akai looks surpised. He didn't expect that this browny hair-girl already accept her offer, ehm, more precisely, her confession. But, that doesn't matter, he is happy right now. He hugs her tightly. Shiho getting surprised again.

"Akai-san…"

"Thank you, for accept me, I don't know… but… if, I can like you more, and love you, could I… marry you?"

Shiho lets go of his embrace, "What? Marriage?"

Akai realized about his word and rushed to fix it, "Ehm, sorry, you don't have to…" Akai stands up and want to go to home, "It's already night, you must go home, bye…"

But when Akai walks away, suddenly, Shiho shouted out, "Who said I don'want?"

"Eh?" Akai turns and widened his eyes. Shiho walks toward him, and holding his cheek that are really tall for her, and kiss his lips. And then, readers, you know after that?

Shiho and Akai go to Akai's apartment together, and when they're arrived, they can't control themselves to embrace each other. Kiss intensely, deeper, take off each other's clothes, and make their first night be the happiest and full of love ever. Maybe they don't love each other, not yet, but, later… maybe yes. Absolutely yes.

.

.

"So… tomorrow you're going to America? And you stay in there?" ask Shinichi surpisingly. He is now at café with Shiho.

Shiho nodded, "Yes… I already told Professor, and he cry over a night, but now he is already calm down…"

"Wow… what a sudden…" Shinichi can't believe her words, he just gasped.

"Why? Do you also want to cry?" Shiho wants to laugh.

"Hah? Cry? No…" he denied it strongly. Shiho just laughing.

"But…" said Shinichi, "I feel… little… sad too…"

Shiho stops her laughing, and smile, "Me too, I will miss Japan, Prof, and you…"

"Arghh… you got me goosebumps…" jokes Shinichi, and drink his tea, "Ah, Akai go to America tomorrow too? Do you get a same flight with him?"

Shiho remembers that Shinichi doesn't know anything about their relationship now, "Actually, I will go to America because of him…"

"What?"

Then, Shiho tells everything, when Akai engage her to go together, and they have a special relationship, and their plan to marriage in America.

"Marriage? Are you serious?" ask Shinichi.

"Yes…"

"When you fall in love with him?" ask Shinichi again. He still don't believe that.

"Ehm… I'm not love with him yet, but, I want to always stay beside him…" said Shiho. Shinichi just nodded quietly.

"Owh… okay… I hope that this is a best decision. Akai is a good man beside his cold personality…"

Shiho just smiled, and they drink quietly.

Shiho and Shinichi go out from café and wants to say goodbye, maybe today is the last time they meet again. Maybe… So before they go separate, Shiho hugs Shinichi.

"Thank you Kudo-kun, for everything you did to me, I will eat, sleep, work, study well, as a normal woman…"

"Thank you too Hai… ehmm…. Miyano-san,"

"For giving you APTX 4869?" jokes Shiho.

"Of course not, baka!" said Shinichi irritably. Shiho laughing again, Shinichi continued,"I hope, you can keep contact, by phone or email, for me… you are my sister…"

When Shiho heard that, her tears fall down. She feels like now she has a family. Shinichi feels his shoulder getting wet because of Shiho's tears, just pat her back. After everything, when they first met in school, in small body, until Shinichi found out that Shiho is a part of Black Organization. At first, Shinichi can't put his trust to her, but… after a long time, they became partner in crime. They give advice, protect, sharing to each other, that make their live slowly change, to become a real human. And now, they have to say goodbye. They are both can't express their feeling only hope that their mate always live happily.

"Send my regards to Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta, I will miss that kids…" said Shiho.

"Of course, miss, I will…" answered Shinichi. They let hug off, and go separate, and saying goodbye.

Shinichi stops his walk and turn his body to look at Shiho's back, at least, for the last time.

' _Shiho Miyano, I hope you can be a cheerful, lovely, and nice woman, like your sister. Uhmm… but, being a Shiho Miyano now, that's okay, you are beautiful just the way you are… Also, I will live happily and doing a best… So… take care, and…. Sayonara Shiho…'_ –Shinichi Kudo-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-THE END-**


End file.
